


Two Names

by Dragonna



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions/Golden Deer Joint Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Lorenz mit des années à comprendre pourquoi son père le traitait comme ça.Il mit des années à traduire ce nom sur sa peau.Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Series: Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932295
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Jeunesse

Ces marques sur son poignet étaient là depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. Il avait toujours aimé ces symboles sur sa peau, les retraçant encore et encore de son doigt potelé. Encore et encore, sans s'en lasser, comme si ça avait l'étrange pouvoir de le réconforter quand il était triste ou trop seul.

Il ne les comprenait pas. C'était une écriture d'un autre pays, qu'il ne pouvait pas lire, surtout quand il n'était qu'un bambin de trois ans. Il avait demandé, plusieurs fois, ce que ça voulait dire mais personne ne lui répondait. Que ça soit sa mère, les serviteurs ou son père. Et en fait, il n'avait demandé qu'une seule fois à son père. Et il avait reçut une claque retentissante. Il n'avait plus jamais osé lui poser la question. Et avait eu peur de demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Sauf à sa mère, mais elle avait trop souvent éludé la question, affirmant qu'il était trop jeune ou qu'il devait le découvrir par lui-même, ou que son père refusait qu'il l'apprenne.

_Pourquoi personne ne voulait lui répondre._

_Comme si il était une erreur._

Il se souvenait que le regard de son père avait toujours été plein de déception à son égard. Il ne se rappelait pas d'un sourire ou d'un geste gentil de sa part. Il n'avait jamais comprit, même quand son emblème avait été révélé, la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais reçut d'affection de son père. Il avait pourtant pensé (espéré) que son père serait heureux mais le froncement de sourcils était l'unique chose dont il se souvenait. De ça, et des regard de dégoûts sur son poignet, comme si il s'agissait d'une chose répugnante.

Ca lui prit plusieurs mois, années, pour comprendre que c'était sa marque d'âme soeur qui dégoûtait son père.

_Mais pourquoi?_

* * *

Pendant un moment l'enfant en lui se révolta. _ **Ce n'était pas juste.**_ Il en voulut même à sa marque et la frotta encore et encore avec une éponge mais ça ne marchait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait une marque dans une autre langue.

Alors que personne d'autre n'en avait des comme ça quand il voyait les enfants de l'Alliance. _(Enfin il le supposait: tout le monde cachait sa marque)._ Et aucun parents ne traitaient leurs enfants comme ça non (il en eut la preuve des années plus tard). Et son père voulait toujours que sa marque soit cachée par un bracelet bien serré. Pas seulement pour respecter la tradition de cacher sa marque à tous, sauf à sa famille et à la personne qui lui était destinée. Non. Mais parce que son père avait honte de lui.

**_Pourquoi lui?_ **

Et puis à cause de son âme soeur, son père ne voulait pas de lui et ne lui témoignait aucune affection. Se contentait de le critiquer et de le faire travailler encore et encore, pour atteindre la perfection, seule chose pouvant surpasser ''la honte sur ton poignet'' selon ses mots.

**_Ce n'était pas juste._ **

**_Il ne voulait pas ça._ **

**_Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être traiter comme les autres?_ **

Sa mère tenta de tempérer les choses. «Les âmes sœurs sont la choses la plus précieuse qui soit. Vous partagez un lien d'âme. Elle ne te blessera jamais.

\- Père me déteste à cause d'elle. Ce n'est pas juste! Je n'ai rien fait de mal!

\- La déesse a choisi cette personne pour toi, pour te rendre heureux. Cette personne t'aimeras et te respectera. Elle est née pour te compléter. Comme dans les contes et les légendes. Vous êtes destiné à vous rencontrer.» Elle lui passa la main dans ses cheveux, maudissant son époux d'avoir interdit qu'on traduise l'inscription ou qu'on dise la langue dans laquelle elle écrite le nom.

_**«A quoi bon? Il ne la rencontrera jamais! Il n'ira jamais à Almyra et ce n'est pas comme si un sauvage almyrian pouvait lire le foldian et venir ici non?»** avait-il tonné quand elle avait protesté._

C'était cruel, il pensait agir pour le bien de son fils mais en fait, c'était surtout pour le sien, pour ses propres projets. Et ses espoirs de prendre le contrôle de l'Alliance un jour, l'arrachant à cette famille Riegan qu'il détestait. Et ces espoirs grandissaient en lui, vu que Godefroy n'avait pas d'enfants et que Tiana avait disparu. Sa femme n'était pas vraiment de son avis. C'était quand même peu probable que Lorenz gagne le siège un jour car, après tout, le duc n'était pas malade et son fils pouvait encore se marier.

_Lorenz lui ne comprenait pas ces intrigues et ces manipulations. Il était trop jeune pour comprendre._

Mais il crut sa mère pour une chose: Son âme-sœur l'aimerait sans conditions. Ne le rejetterait pas. Ne lui ferait pas de mal. _Mais est-ce que son âme-sœur voulait le rencontrer?_ Il venait d'un autre pays lui aussi apparemment.

 ~~Peut-être qu'il lui causait autant de soucis qu'il en subissait lui-même~~.

* * *

Alors qu'il grandissait, il travaillait d'arrache-pied, se tuant à la tâche pour arriver à être comme son père veut qu'il soit. Ses propres choix n'entrent pas en ligne de compte, son père estimant qu'ils sont égaux aux siens.

Ses vêtements étaient toujours serrés aux poignets, afin que jamais on ne se doute de la langue ou du nom. Il savait que la punition sera terrible si quelqu'un la voit et ça lui fait terriblement peur. Les menaces qu'il est habitué à entendre ont fait comme un blocage. La terreur qu'on voit son poignet ne fait que grandir comme une vague alors que le temps passait, petit à petit.

_Même chez lui, il la cachait._

_Même chez lui, il avait peur qu'on la voit._

_Son père détestait la voir. Le dégoût dans ses yeux blessait Lorenz qui se sentait rejeté, abandonné pour une chose dont il n'était pas coupable._

Il alla à l'école de magie du royaume de Faerghus. Après avoir demandé encore et encore. Il dut réussir à avoir des notes d’excellences, d'être dans les trois premiers du classements. Il devait toujours tenter d'être le premier ou ce privilège lui serait retiré. Il devait nouer des relations, avec des nobles, pas avec des gens du communs, encore des ordres de son père. Il ne put jamais faire ce qu'il voulait. Il craignait toujours de faire un faux pas et que son père le sache.

_Ce ne semblait jamais être assez._

_Peu importe à quel point il s'épuisait._

Quand Godefroy Von Riegan mourut, dans un mystérieux accident, son père eu un regard qui ne trompait pas. Il complotait quelque chose. Il le faisait encore plus travailler, avec le but de le faire prendre la succession du vieux duc qui avait reprit son siège à la mort de son fils.

Lorenz s'épuisait, espérant gagner de la reconnaissance. Il travaillait avec acharnement, voulant satisfaire son père. Des années où il se tua à la tâche, travaillant des heures et des heures, s'effondrant sur son lit chaque soir, se rendant à des réceptions en étant toujours guindé, ne voulant commettre aucune erreur, alors que son père bombardait les autres grandes familles de lettres pour s'assurer de leur soutien.

Quand Lorenz était trop fatigué, quand il avait envie de pleurer, il regardait les écritures sur son poignets, ce nom qu'il ne pouvait pas déchiffrer. Le retraçant du doigt encore et encore, le fixant pendant de longues minutes, ça lui apportait un certain réconfort. _Mais pourquoi une inscription lui faisait-elle un tel effet?_ Il n'avait jamais rencontré son âme-sœur, mais une partie de lui le désirait réellement. On pouvait vivre sans son âme-sœur. Certaines personnes ne les rencontraient jamais.

( _ **Des années plus tard, Lorenz se demandera si ce besoin qui grandissait alors en lui était une conséquence de l'attitude de son père. Il avait tellement soif d'affection que le lien s'est renforcé avant même qu'il ne LE rencontre**_ )

* * *

Le Duc Riegan avait un héritier. Claude Von Riegan, le fils de Tiana Von Riegan, était revenu d'on ne savait où. Et il avait bien l'emblême de sa famille, ce beau croissant de lune dorée, ne pouvant que prouver ces liens de sang, Et il avait les yeux brillants de Tiana, d'un vert magnifique, montrant à tous qu'il était bien le petit-fils du vieux Duc.

Son père avait eu une crise de colère terrible, envoyant lettre sur lettre, engageant des espions pour en savoir le plus possible sur cet intriguant.

_Mais rien._

_C'était comme si le jeune homme était apparu d'un coup._

_Qu'importe les efforts, toutes les recherches finissaient sans aboutir._

_On ne trouvait absolument rien._

Un héritier, digne de prendre le siège du duc, volant ce que le père de Lorenz avait tant voulu prendre pour son fils. _Ce qu'il avait espéré diriger en contrôlant son propre enfant._

Lorenz sentit l'amère déception de se voir prendre ce qu'il avait prit tant de temps à préparer. Mais il ressentit aussi un soulagement certain. Il était épuisé par ces mois à se préparer. _Pour rien_. Il était frustré, épuisé et en colère. Contre son père pour lui avoir fait supporté ce fardeau, et contre cet intriguant venu de nul part pour avoir réduit ses efforts à rien. Il pensa qu'il le verrait au monastère, quand les cours commenceraient. Et qu'il devrait le surveiller, l'espionner pour le compte de son père, à la recherche du moindre indice sur qui il était réellement, et d'où il venait. N'importe quoi pour le faire tomber. Et il devait écouter presque chaque jour son père tempêter.

_Ce garçon venait de nul part._

_Il semblait négligé avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa boucle d'oreille._

_Et quel genre de garçon se faisait des tresses au juste?_

Il était épuisé d'entendre ça chaque jour, encore et encore, comme si une leçon lui était forcé dans le corps.

* * *

Il vit ce mystérieux Claude Von Riegan. Une fois, avant d'entrer à l'académie. Lors d'une table ronde. Il était assit à côté de son grand-père, jeune, le sourire lumineux, ses yeux scrutant chaque personne présente. Lorenz ressentit même un étrange coup au cœur quand ce regard d'un vert magnifique **(non non** ** **pas magnifique**** , se corrigea-t-il instantanément, dès que cette pensée le traversa) croisa le sien, brillant brièvement d'une étrange lueur.

_Il avait un charme indéniable._

Il aurait presque parut sympathique à Lorenz. **_Presque._** Si il n'avait pas été un Von Riegan. Si il n'avait pas tout volé à Lorenz, ou plutôt à son père qui avait tout planifié pour voir son fils prendre le relais depuis des mois. Et son père s'énervait alors contre lui, le poussant à se surpasser encore et encore, à trouver une faille à cet intriguant à l'académie quand ils y seraient. _Comme si son fils n'avait pas déjà une pression énorme sur ses épaules._ Après la réunion, il était allé parler à cet intriguant, sachant que son père le surveiller, mais peut-être verrait-il quelque chose?

Claude était près de la fenêtre, entouré des rayons du soleil passant à travers les vitres. Son poignet était recouvert d'une bande de cuir orné du symbole de sa crête. Sa peau était dorée par le soleil. Peut-être venait-il d'un pays chaud? L'idée qu'il soit peut-être Almyrian ne lui passa même pas par la tête. C'était absurde pour lui.

_Un Riegan ne pouvait pas être almyrien._

_Les deux nations étaient rivales depuis trop longtemps._

**(** **_**Avec le recul, six ans plus tard, il se trouva terriblement naïf et stupide, car les preuves étaient là si on voulait les voir. Peut-être. Ou peut-être était-il de mauvaise foi avec le recul des années, pensant qu'il aurait du s'en rendre compte? Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas voulu envisager ça. Il ne le saurait sûrement jamais. Si ce n'est qu'il était aveuglé par l'éducation toxique de son père et son stupide espoir de gagner son affection et son respect.** _ ** **)**

«Claude Von Riegan. Ravi de vous rencontrer." dit-il entre ses dents. "Je suis Lorenz Hellman Gloucester»

Il vit les (beaux) yeux verts se plisser et une nouvelle lueur étrange y passer avant que son regard ne devienne amusé. «Whoa, et bien vous faites l'effort d'avoir l'air sincère contrairement à votre père.»

Il s'étrangla devant la remarque, ses joues devenant rouges d'embarras. Il se souvint de son père qui avait eu l'air d'avoir avalé un citron alors qu'il présentait ses salutations au jeune héritier du siège ducal, et en effet lui-même avait fait l'effort d'avoir un visage aimable, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas nier cette attaque envers sa famille. «Je ne vois pas de quel droit vous proférez une telle accusation?

\- D'accord restons en là et revenons à la langue de bois.» gloussa son interlocuteur en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, dans une attitude trop nonchalante au goût du jeune homme aux cheveux lavande.

Lorenz ne se laissa pas démonter: «Admettez qu'il y a matière à suspicions avec un héritier qui surgit de nul part.

\- Certes, certes mais j'ai bel et bien l'emblême des Von Riegan. Que ça vous plaise ou non. Vous l'avez bien vu tout à l'heure non?» Sa voix était devenue légèrement plus ferme et sévère. Pendant un instant il avait eu l'air d'un chef, de quelqu'un qui savait ce que l'autorité était, mais ça ne dura qu'un instant. «Mais j'avoue que votre sincérité est un agréablement changement après les tonnes d'hypocrisies diverses et variées que j'ai eu depuis des jours.»

Lorenz ouvrit la bouche pour dénier, mais il ne trouva aucune excuses. **_C'était plus que vrai._** **«** Si vous allez être le dirigeant de l'Alliance, je ne vais pas vous quitter des yeux et je ne vous laisserais pas vous asseoir sur le siège ducal si vous en n'êtes pas digne.»

Claude pouffa. Plus amusé que provoqué. «J'aimerais bien voir comment vous vous y prendriez pour m'en empêcher.»

Lorenz réalisa qu'il rougissait encore plus. Il parlait trop. Et il se faisait ridiculiser par le nouveau venu, ce garçon dont on ne connaissait rien. «Vous verrez!

\- Ho je suis impatient de vous voir à l'œuvre Lorenz ~» fit le brun dans une esquisse de révérence, le sourire aux lèvres. «Mon année au monastère sera réjouissante si vous êtes là. Avoir une connaissance est toujours utile»

 _Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il proférait des menaces et des avertissements?_ Mais voyant le regard pétillant de Claude, Lorenz réalisa que non seulement il en était parfaitement conscient, mais aussi qu'il s'amusait à ses dépens et qu'il n'avait pas du tout peur de lui ou de ce qu'il pouvait faire. «Ne me sous-estimez pas Von Riegan. Vous feriez une grossière erreur.

\- Ho ne vous en faites pas.» un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de Claude, dont le regard semblait briller d'un éclat étrange «Je sais reconnaître une menace quand j'en vois une.»

_Sous-entendu: Je n'ai pas peur de toi._

_Sous-entendu: Tu es juste un amusement à mes yeux._

_Sous-entendu: Je ne te vois pas comme une menace._

C'était une déclaration de guerre pour Lorenz et il soutint le regard verts, emplis de malice, du jeune héritier Riegan. «Moi aussi. Croyez moi Claude, moi aussi.

\- Parfait, on se revoit pour notre année à l'académie alors? J’attends cela avec impatience!»

Lorenz s'étouffa devant cette insolence. Mais répondit avec un sourire forcé et poli «je m'en réjouis d'avance également.»

C'est ainsi que ce termina leur premier rencontre.

_**(Six ans plus tard, Claude lui dirait qu'il l'avait trouvé a-do-ra-ble ce soir-là et lui confirma qu'il ne s'était jamais senti menacé par sa personne. Avec ce même sourire lumineux et taquin qu'il avait toujours affiché.)** _

_**(Lorenz, de son côté, lui dirait qu'il l'avait trouvé un peu exaspérant à ne pas le prendre au sérieux. Et que non le fait qu'il ait été "mignon" n'était pas une excuse)** _

* * *

L'année ne commençait pas bien. Son père lui avait dit d'espionner le bâtard Von Riegan (même si Lorenz se répugnait à utiliser ce mot), de lui dire chaque détail qui pourrait être utiliser contre lui. Sauf que Claude ne montrait rien. Il agissait de façon nonchalante. Il semblait s'amuser. Profiter de la vie et de la liberté qu'offrait la vie à l'académie, loin de leur famille et des responsabilités qui y étaient liées.

**_(Lorenz lui-même se sentait bien mieux loin de son père, mais n'allait pas l'admette. Surtout pas à voix haute. Et si quelqu'un l'entendait et le rapportait à son père?)._ **

Malgré toute ses tentatives le jeune Gloucester ne trouvait aucun indice et aucune faille dans l'attitude du jeune Riegan. Et ne trouvait aucune information sur son passé. _Absolument rien._ _Si ce n'est une tendance exaspérante à l'exaspérer._ _Comme un chat s'amuse avec une proie, même si il n'était pas une proie._ Parfois Lorenz voulait juste abandonner et stopper cet espionnage qui ne faisait pas honneur à son titre ou à sa personnalité. Et puis, parfois, quand il était dans sa chambre, il regardait sa marque d'âme soeur, la retraçant des doigts. Incapable de la lire. Un nœud dans le ventre. Et une impression de culpabilité.

_Son père n'était pas là pour lui imposer sa loi._

_Son père n'était pas là pour le forcer à faire ce qu'il voulait, et non pas ce que Lorenz voulait._

Il pouvait donc faire ce qu'il désirait réellement. Et une fois le torturait: savoir la langue, savoir la traduction, savoir enfin le nom de son âme soeur. Juste ça. Il sentait qu'il avoir besoin de savoir.

**Désespérément.**

* * *

«Petra»

La jeune fille referma son dictionnaire et leva les yeux vers le jeune noble aux cheveux violets. «Comment peux-je t'aider?» Elle semblait un peu méfiante, comme si on lui avait parlé de lui. Son foldian était encore un peu hésitant mais parfaitement compréhensible, malgré quelques erreurs.

Se retenant de la corriger (il ravala à temps ce réflexe), ne voulant pas la contrarier, il sourit un peu timidement «Pourrais-tu me montrer à quoi ressemble l'alphabet de chez toi?»

Elle fronça les sourcils. Sembla réfléchir. «Pourquoi ça a ton intérêt?» Elle vit qu'il serrait son poignet avec nervosité, même si il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. «Âme liée à toi n'est pas de Fodlan?»

Il rougit, reculant d'un pas, s'apercevant alors de son geste nerveux qui l'avait trahi. Mais quelque part, ça lui évitait de s'expliquer. Déglutissant pour ne pas paraître ridicule. «Je ne connais pas le langage qui est écrit.» Il rougit, nerveusement «Je dois procéder par élimination.»

Elle cligna des yeux «Dans mon pays, voir marque d'un inconnu est mauvaise augure si je suis pas sa liée.» Elle se leva, prête à partir «Je ne peux pas aider ton problème»

Il secoua la tête, levant les mains «Non non, j'aimerais juste que tu écrive un mot de chez toi sur un papier, et je comparerais avec l'écriture sur ma peau.» Il rougit un peu, se frottant l'arrière la tête. «C'est tout.» Il lui tendit de quoi écrire et un carnet aux pages vierges.

Elle soupira. «D'accord. Je écris ton nom sur ton papier et tu verras!» Elle griffonna rapidement quelque chose et lui tendit le carnet «Alors? Est-ce bon alphabet?»

Il sentit la déception l'envahir. «Non. Ce n'est pas le bon.» Les possibilités se réduisaient et ça l'inquiétait un peu. _Une possibilité lui faisait plus peur que les autres._ «Il reste quatre autres pays à vérifier.»

\- D'autres choix alors.

\- Je sais, merci quand même.» Il ajouta timidement «Ca reste entre nous?

\- Je ne parle des marques liées! Pas inquiéter! Bonne chance!»

Il la remercia encore et s'éloigna, rayant la possibilité de Brigid dans son esprit.

* * *

«Gautier, j'ai une question.»

Sylvain roula des yeux. «Quoi?» Il prit appuis sur son balais «Tu veux prendre des leçons de séduction? Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas aider les cas désespérés.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça.» Il préféra ne pas répondre à l'insulte. Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver ou se battre avec le roux, car celui-ci ne l'aiderait pas. «J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main.

L'autre pencha la tête de côté «Ho? Alors tu veux un tuyau pour une fille de ma classe? Désolé mais je ne peux pas faire ça, son altesse me tuerait! Elles sont chasses protégées!

\- Ce n'est pas ça non plus.» Il cherchait toujours à trouver une façon de demander. «Laisse tomber. Je crois que tu ne peux pas m'aider pour mon problème.»

_Il risquait de crier ça sur les toits._

_Que Lorenz Gloucester n'avait pas une âme-sœur de Fodlan._

_(_ _**Six ans plus tard, Sylvain hausserait un sourcil quand il lui en parlerait et lui avouerait qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur l'alphabet de Sreng, le roux lui disant ensuite avec un faux air offensé "tu avais une si piètre opinion de moi? Je sais me taire quand même" avant d'ajouter, quand Lorenz s'était excusé "Mais bon tu ne me connaissais pas après tout")** _

Il alla à la bibliothèque pour chercher une solution. Il pouvait trouver des informations à ce sujet. Après tout, Sreng avait posé de nombreux problèmes à Fodlan, comme Almyra d'ailleurs. ~~Et il n'y avait rien sur Almyra d'ailleurs~~. Mais il écarta cette possibilité, jusqu'à avoir éliminé tout le reste. Il n'avait toujours pas fait de cherches sur Morfis et Albinea. Il parcourut donc les livres de la bibliothèque et trouva un livre sur Sreng. Et il feuilleta chaque page à la cherches des exemples d'écritures de ce pays. Et trouva quelques mots retranscrits _Et il referma le livre._

_Pas la bonne écriture._ _Son âme-soeur n'était pas de Sreng._

_Maintenant il devait voir pour Morfis._

* * *

_Almyra._ _Son âme-soeur venait d'Almyra._ _Quelque chose en lui savait que cette écriture était almyrienne._

_Mais une peur en lui repoussait instinctivement cette certitude._ Ce doute le taraudait. Cela tournait trop dans sa tête. De plus en plus souvent, comme une égratignure qui ne cicatrisait pas. Mais il avait peur de demander, de poser la question. _Et si ça remontait jusqu'à son père? Et si celui-ci le retirait de l'académie? L'enfermait à nouveau au manoir pour le conditionner à penser comme lui?_ Après seulement un mois de liberté ici, il se sentait si bien. Sans craindre de voir les yeux glacials de son père se poser sur lui, le mettant encore et encore à l'épreuve, le jugeant froidement.

 _Prêt à le punir au moindre pas de travers, comme si il n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Sans lui prodiguer la moindre once d'affection. A lui dire sans cesse:_ **_**«Tu dois réparer la honte qui marque ton poignet»** _ **

Il n'en avait pas (plus) (jamais eu) honte. C'était l'autre moitié de son âme. Ils avaient été choisi par la déesse pour être ensemble si ils se rencontraient, si ils le voulaient. ils se complétaient. _Il ne pouvait pas lui vouloir du mal non? Et même si ils ne pouvaient être ensemble, il ne le blesserait jamais et ne voudrait que son bien non?_

«Je ne peux même pas comprendre ce langage de toute façon.» souffla-t-il, le cœur serré par cette réalisation.

* * *

Claude lui tournait trop souvent autour comme un prédateur s'amuse avec sa proie. Ne pouvant le laisser en paix, comme si il épiait chacun de ses mouvements. Et passa à l'attaque un jour, disant lors d'une conversation, lui parlant désormais aussi familièrement que si ils avaient grandis ensemble «Je t'ai vu parler à Petra l'autre jour.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas Claude.»

 _Son chef de maison ne pouvait-il pas se montrer un peu moins familier?_ Il ne se connaissait que depuis si peu de temps! _Quelle impertinence de sa part_. Et pourtant ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. C'était même plaisant que quelqu'un se soucie de lui pour de vrai. _Depuis que sa mère était partie, dégoûtée par son père mais forcé de laisser son fils derrière elle, il n'avait reçu que trop peu d'affection._ On ne lui avait jamais témoigné un intérêt sincère pour ce qu'il était, pour la personne qu'il était maintenant. Son père ne se souciait que de réputation et de comment se servir de son enfant pour ses ambitions. Le disant maintenant d'espionner le bâtard Riegan pour chercher une faiblesse. Lorenz détestait ça. Détestait les sentiments qui naissaient en lui depuis le début de l'année et se demandait, en même temps, comment il avait pu vivre sans eux. _Comment il avait pu vivre sans cette camaraderie de leur classe?_ Il ne voulait pas perdre ce bonheur qui fleurissait en lui comme une rose.

Le jeune Riegan sourit «Elle a refusé de me dire de quoi vous avez parlé. Elle a même tenté de me frapper quand j'ai demandé. Un complot se prépare-t-il? Dois-je m'inquiéter?» Il semblait d'un peu trop bonne humeur, ses yeux pétillants d'un amusement plus que certain. «Un petit secret inavouable peut-être?

\- Heureusement qu'elle a vu à quel point vous êtes fouineur!» siffla le jeune homme aux cheveux violets «N'avez vous rien de mieux à faire?

\- Non. Tu es tellement amusant à taquiner.»

Lorenz se sentit rougir, et serra les doigts sur son livre «Ravi d'être votre bouffon Claude.

\- Tout de suite dramatique hein?

\- Humpf!» Il décida de ne pas répondre, accordant la victoire à son leader dans cette discussion.

Le jeune brun éclata de rire. Et regarda le livre dans les mains de Lorenz, intéressé «Un livre sur le pays de Morfis? Intéressante lecture.

\- La politique et la diplomatie sont deux choses semblables et indissociables Claude. Il est utile de connaître ses voisins. Et vous ne faites pas grand chose pour vous documentez à ce sujet. Alors il fait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Histoire que vous ne sembliez pas incompétent devant tout le monde.

\- aww tu t'en fais pour moi? Je suis touché.» Croisant les bras derrière sa tête, Claude eut un sourire lumineux, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement «Mais tu sais, Morfis n'est pas vraiment une menace. Les relations sont stables depuis quelques années. Pas comme Sreng qui attaque régulièrement la frontière avec le royaume, comme Sylvain Gautier te le confirmera certainement. Ou Almyra qui lance souvent de petites attaques sur le médaillon, comme tu le sais sans aucun doute, sans avoir besoin de demander à Hilda. C'est plus avec eux qu'il faut tisser des liens de paix et d'amitié assez rapidement.

\- Ce n'empêche pas de vouloir en savoir plus.

\- Tu devrais plutôt étudier Almyra, vu que tu seras un jour un comte de l'Alliance. C'est le pays voisin le plus proche, donc le plus important.»

Lorenz ferma sèchement son livre et se tourna vers son condisciple. «Il n'y a que deux ou trois livres sur Almyra dans la bibliothèque. Et je pense que vu l'auteur, il y a des choses fausses ou racistes dedans. Je suis surpris que Seteth ne l'ait pas brûlé. Ou alors ça a été mit là avant qu'il ne vienne. Et il avait plus urgent à trier. Le connaissant, c'est plus un oubli je pense.

\- Oui j'ai vu. Mais je doute que les auteurs soient allés là-bas vu certaines bêtise que j'ai lu. Un livre sur un pays ne devrait pas avoir des informations erronées ou inventées. C'est bien dommage.

\- Tu t'y connais, peut-être?» Il lui jeta un regard acéré, comme cherchant une faiblesse. «Comment peux-tu savoir ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux?» Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il lui parlait bien plus familièrement maintenant.

Son leader de maison eut un sourire angélique, avant de répondre «Crois-moi c'est facile de voir que ce sont des affabulations. Ou des exagérations. Ps besoin d'être un expert sur le pays voisin pour ça. L'auteur n'était clairement pas neutre ou objectif.

\- C'est dommage que son désir de transmettre ait été sali par de mesquines croyances. Je te remercie Claude, mais je m'intéresse à Morfis pour le moment. Hilda serait plus intéressée par ton sujet.» Il rougit en réalisant qu'il avait abandonné le vouvoiement sans même s'en rendre compte.

Claude gloussa, se laissant aller sur sa chaise, parfaitement à l'aise «Tu deviens plus familier avec moi. Tu me parle moins sévèrement, et de façon moins agressive. Je n'ai plus l'impression que tu me fais la leçon ~

\- Pas le choix vu que tu me colles tout les jours.

\- On va en classe ensemble Lorenz, et on est souvent en corvée ensemble ces temps-ci.»

* * *

_Pas Brigid._

_Pas Sreng._

_Pas Morfis._

_Pas Albinea._

_Il ne restait qu'Almyra._

Il avait envie de hurler, de penser qu'il était maudit car son père ne pourrait jamais surmonter ça et ne l'accepterait jamais, quelque soit ses efforts. Et il perdrait tout si cela se savait dans l'Alliance. Un futur lord avec un âme-soeur d'un pays ennemi? _Sa réputation serait ruinée. Il serait chassée et honni._ Il ne pensa pas que ses amis, les amis qu'il s'était fait chez les cerfs, ne l'abandonnerait pas. Qu'ils l'aideraient et le protégeraient _. Le mépris de son père avait laissé une trace plus que douloureuse. Il craignait plus que tout être rejeté encore une fois._

**_**(Six ans plus tard, il aurait honte d'avoir eu cette pensée. Et les cerfs le taquineraient quand il admettrait cela, au détour d'une conversation)** _ **

Il prit son courage à deux main et frappa au bureau de Seteth. C'était peut-être le seul qui puisse l'aider. Il avait entendu des élèves comme Ingrid, des Lions, ou Bernadetta, des Aigles dire que l'homme était rassurant et inspirait confiance, qu'il était réellement prêt à aider les élèves qui étaient désespérés ou qui avait besoin de parler, sans que personne d'autre ne le sache. Flyan conseillait souvent aux élèves en détresse d'aller voir son frère, disant qu'il serait toujours disponible si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide.

_Seteth avait un bon cœur et était compatissant derrière son air sévère._

_Ce serait le meilleur choix._

Quand il entra, il s'assit sur la chaise que désigna l'homme. Tenant son poignet marqué, il osa dire, après les politesses d'usages. "Je crois que mon âme-soeur vient d'Almyra, car le nom est transcrit dans leur écriture." Il décrivit comment le nom était écrit et à quoi ressemblait le mot. Il traça même le début, sans savoir ce que c'était. Il connaissait la forme des lettres étrangères par cœur et pourrait les écrire encore et encore, même les yeux fermés.

«Oui c'est Almyrian»

Les mots de Seteth sonnait comme une délivrance mais aussi une condamnation. Il se sentait plus léger mais aussi effrayé, surtout par son père, et fuit le regard inquisiteur de l'homme quand il lui demanda comment sa famille avait prit la chose.

«Je ne veux pas en parler monsieur.

\- Veux tu que je te le traduise ou que j'envoie un dictionnaire dans ta chambre?

\- La seconde solution, j'aimerais trouver par moi-même.»

Après quelques mots, et main posée sur son épaules «Ne t'en fais Lorenz, il n'y a rien de grave. Ni de honteux. Personne n'a le droit de juger celui ou celle que la déesse t'a offert comme âme-soeur. Il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle cette personne a été choisie pour toi.

\- Merci de votre aide.»

Il retourna dans sa chambre. Rassuré par les mots mais sachant aussi que tout le monde n'était pas aussi ouvert d'esprit que Seteth. Le soir-même, Cyril lui livra un paquet emballé. Lorenz ferma sa porte à double tour, puis remonta sa manche pour être sûr de ne commettre aucune erreur. Et puis il déchira le papier qui entourait le dictionnaire permettant de déchiffrer l'almyrian. Il ouvrit à la première page et reconnu instantanément l'écriture.

Et il se mit au travail.

* * *

Il écrivit et réécrivit son nom d'âme-soeur sur un papier, tentant de traduire, traçant la traduction dans l'alphabet de Foldan. Ca lui prit plusieurs jours. Déjà il en eut besoin pour s'habituer à l'écriture. Et aussi, il en eut besoin pour comprendre comment elle fonctionnait.

****K** **

Il s'appliquait. Le cœur battant de découvrir le mot exotique que cachait cette écriture qu'il n'avait jamais pu lire jusqu'ici. Il voulait savoir. Il était impatient, si impatient.

****H** **

Il se frotta les yeux. Jusqu'ici tout allait bien, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une autre langue pouvait être si complexe, c'était passionnant et peut-être apprendrait-il réellement et complètement la langue. Oui et puis Claude avait (pour une fois) raison, se disait-il avec mauvaise foi, ça pourrait être utile dans le futur.

****A** **

Ce n'est pas comme si il serait capable de le rencontre. Almyra était un immense pays d'après des marchants itinérants.

****L** **

Peut-être que son âme-soeur avait tout autant de mal à déchiffrer son nom? Savait qu'il lui serait impossible de le trouver de toute façon? Lorenz n'était pas un nom rare après tout, même si il était le seul noble de haut rang à le porter.

****I** **

Et puis même si il déchiffrait le nom, il ne pourrait pas le trouver.

_Pourquoi ça faisait si mal?_

_A quoi son se faire aussi mal?_

Il voulait savoir. Voilà tout. Il avait besoin, désespérément besoin de mettre un nom sur ce lien qui ne se développerait sûrement jamais. De savoir qu'il y avait un être-humain avec un nom derrière "mon âme-soeur". _Ce n'était pas grave. On pouvait vivre sans son âme soeur. Il ne la connaissait même pas alors ça ne lui manquerait pas._

_N'est-ce pas?_

****D** **

Terminé.

Il regarda sa feuille ou il avait copié sa marque et la traduction enfin réussite.

_**Khalid.** _

Il tenta de prononcer ce nom. Et y arriva sans la moindre difficulté, de façon terriblement naturelle, aussi facilement que respirer. _Arriverait-il tout autant à parler la langue de sa moitié d'âme si il l'apprenait? Et de son côté ce dernier arrivait-il à parler le Fodlan sans soucis?_

 _**Khalid** _ _**.** _

**_**Un nom de garçon.** _ **

_Mais il l'avait toujours su, au fond de lui, qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, comme lui. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas, il se sentait même soulagé et apaisé. Il ne pensa même pas à son père en cet instant, savourant cette connaissance qui le soulageait, d'une certaine façon._ Ca ne changeait rien pourtant, il ne pourrait pas le trouver. Khalid devait être un nom courant à Almyra. _Mais il était apaisé. D'enfin savoir._ Se rejetant en arrière sur son fauteuil, il s'étira longuement. Et s'apprêta à se lever pour fermer la fenêtre quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

«Lorenz, je voulais savoir si..»

Comme dans un cauchemar, Lorenz vit la feuille s'envoler à cause du courant d'air et frapper le visage de son délégué. Son cœur s'arrêta et il eut envie de hurler.

Le brun retira la feuille de son visage «Dis donc quel accueil…» Il se figea alors que ses yeux voyaient la preuve que Lorenz cachait bien quelque chose au monde, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la feuille, rien qu'un court instant avant qu'il ne lève le regard vers Lorenz, le baissant ensuite vers son poignet découvert.

«Ne regarde pas» glapit l'autre noble, rabaissant sa manche.

_Mais le mal était déjà fait._

L'héritier Riegan sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais Lorenz le poussa dehors et verrouilla sa porte. L'adolescent aux cheveux lavande s'écroula sur le sol, horrifié.

**_Claude savait._ **

**_Claude avait vu sa marque._ **

_Le futur duc savait qu'il avait une âme-soeur almyrienne._ _Il était fichu._ _Il allait être vu par un traître par ces nobles conservateurs de l'Alliance si ça remontait aux oreilles du Duc actuel._

Une envie de pleurer monta dans sa gorge et ses yeux le piquèrent. Il se sentait nu et fragile, découvert.

La voix du concerné retentit derrière le panneau de bois «Lorenz, on peut parler?

\- NON!» Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot «Vas-y, va le dire à tout le monde.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Comment si j'allais trahir ta confiance comme ça.»

Mais Lorenz ne répondit pas.

* * *

Claude resta quelque instants de plus devant la porte close. Il voulut refrapper a la porte de son condisciple, lui parler, mais stoppa son mouvement. Il ne l'écouterait pas, quoi qu'il lui dise. Il soupira, se décollant de la porte.

Il avait lu l'écriture sur son poignet. C'était de l'amyrian, nul doute, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de traduire, car il était un peu loin pour correctement voir, lire le nom.

**_**Quelle idée!** _ **

_C'était évident que c'était son prénom, son vrai prénom, qui était écrit._

La feuille en était la preuve. Oui, C'était son prénom: **Khalid**.

_Quelle ironie._

_Quelle histoire absurde._

Dès qu'il l'avait rencontré...Il avait eu ce doute. .Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder son propre poignet, où il savait que sous sa chemise et sous un épais bracelet en cuir, se trouvait sa propre marque, où le prénom de Lorenz était inscrit dans sa chair. Dès le début, il l'avait senti, il l'avait su. Il avait eu quelques doutes quand même. Mais ce petit 2% de doute venait de disparaître pour une totale certitude. Il avait trouvé son âme-soeur. Et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Lorenz ne savait même pas qu'il s'appelait Khalid. Il ne savait pas qu'il était cette personne. Il devait lui donner un peu d'espace, le jeune noble se rendrait compte de lui même que son secret était bien gardé.

_Lorenz devait paniquer à cause de la réalisation._

_Alors Claude devait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas son ennemi._

_Ce serait un bon début._

La confiance se bâtissait dans les deux sens après tout. Mais même si l'autre n'avait pas été son âme-soeur, Claude n'aurait rien dit à ce sujet. Il n'était pas aussi cruel que ça. La détresse du jeune homme lui avait serré le cœur. Son père n'était pas connu pour sa tolérance ou sa patience.

Lorenz n'avait pas du avoir une vie facile avec une âme-soeur d'Almyra.

* * *

Le lundi, alors qu'ils étaient affecté aux corvées des écuries, Lorenz s'ouvrit à la discussion: «Te connaissant, j'aurais parié que tu l'aurais répété à tout le monde. Que tu n'aurais pas hésité à profiter de la situation. A me placarder comme un traître à l'âme-soeur issue du pays ennemi.»

Son amertume était plus que perceptible, récitant presque ce que son père lui avait si souvent dit. _Quand il l'avertissait de ce que la famille Riegan ou la famille Goneril lui feraient si ils savaient. Lui disant qu'il perdrait tout. Lui disant qu'il serait rejeté par tous. Et qu'il le mériterait rien. Quand il lui disait qu'il était bien généreux de cacher cet honteux secret. "_ **_**Tu ne me décevra jamais fils, n'est-ce pas? Je cache ta honte aux yeux de tous après tout"** _ **

Il se mordit la lèvre; baissant les yeux vers le foin par terre. «Tu aurais eu l'occasion de te débarrasser de moi.»

Claude se retourna ,regardant Lorenz, croisant son regard, comme si il savait à quoi il pensait. Il lui sourit, sincèrement, et retourna à ses corvées. Il ne voulait pas que son camarade pense qu'il se moquait de lui ou attendait son heure. «Je te l'ai dit, je sais retenir ma langue dans se genre de situation.

\- Vraiment?"

_Méfiance._

_Crainte._

_Parfaitement perceptible._

Lorenz ne vit pas le forcement de sourcils de son chef de maison. Claude se retourna une nouvelle fois vers lui. «Tu as été menacé avant, hein?» Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Ou plutôt, c'était une question dont il connaissait la réponse. «C'est pour ça?

\- Non. tu es le premier à la voir. Personne ne m'a menacé.

\- Personne ne l'a vu, excepté ta famille.»

L'autre se hérissa «tu accuses mon père de...» Sa voix se coupa alors qu'un reniflement échappait à Claude. Il avait conscience de la réputation de l'homme dans l'Alliance et de la rivalité entre sa maison et celle qui possédait le siège ducal.

«Je ne te demande pas de tout me dire.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire.»

_C'était un mensonge._

_Et il se rendait compte que Claude ne le croyait pas._

_Il était juste reconnaissant qu'il n'insiste pas._

* * *

Cyril renifla devant la tasse de thé. «Y a une embrouille là-dessous. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à inviter quelqu'un comme moi.

\- Pas du tout. J'invite toute sorte de personnes.»

L'enfant almyrian leva les yeux vers l'assiette de gâteaux, avant de fixer Lorenz «Si vous avez besoin d'un service, pas besoin de me payer pour ça. Dites moi clairement ce que vous voulez.

\- Je..

\- Un problème? Ca a un rapport avec ce que j'ai apporté l'autre jour? Je sais que c'est un dictionnaire Foldian-Almyrian. Puisque je l'ai emballé. Pour que personne ne le voit quand je vous le donnerais.

\- Je...» Il chercha ses mots, déstabilisé.

L'enfant continua, avec une once d'hostilité «Mais j'ai pas envie de parler d'Almyra, j'en garde que des mauvais souvenirs. Je suis dévoué à Lady Rhéa maintenant.» Il se leva, prêt à partir «A moins que vous n'aviez une bonne raison, et que mon aide vous soit vraiment nécessaire.

\- Je...» Il serra malgré lui son poignet, sans même s'en rendre compte «J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui parle cette langue.

\- Et votre âme-soeur est almyrienne du coup?

\- Comment es-tu parvenu à cette conclusion jeune homme?

\- Vous tenez votre poignet, là où sont les marques pour tout le monde. Ca a l'air d'être un geste nerveux.»

Lorenz lâcha tout de suite son bras. Honteux. Rougissant. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Puis il se reprit «j'aimerais juste que vous me disiez ce que signifie un nom. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez de votre langue natale.

\- Oui. Pas parfaitement. Je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais parler cette langue sans la réapprendre mais je pense que j'ai encore assez de connaissances. Je pense.

\- Khalid.

\- Ho.» Cyril se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, et posa la tasse qu'il tenait toujours, palissant légèrement. «Ho. Je vois.

\- Quoi?» Il senti son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ca veut dire " **le bienheureux** " ou " **L'éternel''.** C'est un nom assez rare. Porté par une certaine tranche de la population.» Cyril semblait anormalement gêné et embarrassé. Comme si il savait quelque chose de plus. Il hésita, regarda rapidement autour de lui. «J'en connais un. Qui devrait avoir votre âge. C'est sûrement le vôtre.

\- Quoi? Ce n'est pas possible, comment pourrais-tu savoir que c'est lui?

Cyril se leva, brutalement, comme si il aurait aimé ne pas avoir cette conversation «Tout le monde à Almyra le connaît. Il a quelques années de plus que moi et je me souviens que mes parents en parlaient parfois.

\- Quoi? Comment peut-il être si connu?

\- C'est le prince d'Almyra. Khalid, fils du roi Arash. Khalid est un nom porté le plus souvent par des membres de la famille royale. Les gens du commun ne l'utilisent que très rarement.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, c'est juste un hasard, ça doit être un autre...» Une vague de panique enfla en lui, une vague d'horreur et d'angoisse.

_Le prince?_

_Le futur roi?_

_C'était la pire situation possible._

* * *

Il ne paniquait pas. Absolument pas. C'était ridicule. _Parce qu'un Gloucester ne paniquait pas._

~~C'était ce que dirait son père.~~

~~Mais il n'était pas son père.~~

_**Le prince.**_ Il sentait, au fond de lui. Il sentait que c'était le Khalid en question, celui dont le nom était gravé sur son poignet.

Il avait littéralement fuit après sa conversation avec Cyril. Il n'était pas inquiet, le jeune garçon n'était pas du genre à rependre des rumeurs. Vu comme Claude l'avait asticoté pour avoir des informations sur Rhéa sans aucun succès.

_''Les âmes-sœurs sont rares à Almyra. Très rares.''_

Cependant Cyril avait aussi affirmé que si un Almyrian en avait une, il devait le cacher, car cela portait malheur de regarder le nom de la personne.

 _Une croyance en commun avec Brigid,_ songea Lorenz.

 **A Albinea** ils s'en fichaient. C'était une chose qui existaient et ils vivaient avec. _Voilà tout._ Rien de bien intéressant dans leur coutumes à ce sujet. Ils avaient bien une fête à ce sujet mais rien de plus.

 **A Sreng** il couvraient les noms de tatouages pour dissimuler leur ''point faible''. Peu des membres de ce peuple cédaient à l'envie d'être avec leur âme-soeur. Mais si ça arrivaient, ça pouvait parfois finir en duel d'honneur ou en kidnapping.

 **A Morfis,** ils en faisaient une affaire, pensant que n'être pas avec son âme-sœur était la chose qui portait malheur. Il existaient donc parfois des fêtes où le but était de trouver son ''lié''.

 **Et enfin, à Almyra** , les gens nés avec une âme-soeur étaient rares. C'était généralement un bon présage, un signe que la personne était bénie des dieux. Disons que seule 20% de la population d'Almyra ( _un pays bien plus grand que Fodlan_ ) était touché.

 **A Fodlan** 50% de la population avait une âme-soeur. Le Royaume en faisait une affaire, ne voulant pas être injuste, et avait plusieurs fêtes à propos de ça tout en laissant une liberté certaine aux personnes touchées. L'Empire était à moitié opposé à la pratique, et l'autre moitié se livraient à des combines ou à des contrats de mariages. De la corruptions aussi. Et enfin l'Alliance était à mi-chemin entre les principes du royaume, ses propres coutumes, et un peu des idées de l'empire.

Et évidement il se retrouvait dans la pire situation possible. Avec une âme-sœur d'un autre pays. Et ce pays était Almyra. Le pays avec qui Fodlan avait eu le plus d'escarmouches ces dernières décennies. Un pays avec qui la paix n'avait jamais été signé. Un pays qui n'était lié avec le sien qu'avec incompréhension et haine.

Et son âme-sœur était le prince d'Almyra. Le futur roi, sans doute, même si il n'était pas le seul enfant royal. Apparemment. Mais ça voulait dire qu'il était lié à l'âme d'un possible futur monarque qui régnerait sur le pays ennemi.

C'était le pire des cas possible. Cette nouvelle risquait de détruire sa vie si elle était sue par les nobles les plus véreux de l'Alliance. Ou des familles qui détestaient la sienne. Et son père le chasserait, le déshériterait. Personne ne le soutiendrait.

_**((Six ans plus tard, Hilda le frapperait en le traitant de Reine du Drame))** _

* * *

Il était dans un état de désespoir et de stress constant. Tâchant de se concentrer uniquement sur ses études et rien d'autres, tâchant de ne penser à rien d'autre. Il exécutait ses devoirs et ses corvées sans protester.

«Lorenz.»

Il se tourna vers Claude, laissant tomber les protestations sur sa familiarité. «Quoi? Tu veux savoir tout de ma honte?

\- Ta honte ou celle de ton père?»

Le jeune homme aux cheveux lavandes se figea. Son visage pâlissant légèrement. Il chercha désespérément à nier la chose, à ne pas dire la vérité. A cacher ce douloureux secret. Mais ne réussit qu'à laisser échapper un «ne sois pas ridicule.»

Son chef de maison plissa les yeux, une étrange lueur y passant, comme un éclair «C'est ce que je pensais. C'est pas ce que tu pense ou ce que tu ressens le problème hein?

\- Il ne m'a pas fait de mal. Si c'est ce que tu sous-entend, je...

\- Pas besoin de lever la main sur quelqu'un pour lui faire mal Lorenz.» Il jeta une poignée d'herbes sur le tas déjà constitué. «C'est ta vie, pas la sienne, après tout.»

Lorenz sentit une colère brûlante monter dans ses veines. Mais quand il croisa le regard émeraude, cette rage lui serra la gorge et lui piqua les yeux, se changeant en une tentative désespéré de s'expliquer. «Mon âme-soeur est almyrienne Claude.

\- Et?

\- Almyra et l'Alliance sont ennemis depuis longtemps. Nous n'avons jamais signé la paix.

\- Que ça ne soit jamais arrivé AVANT ne veut pas dire que ça n'arrivera pas maintenant ou dans un futur proche.» Claude avait retrouvé son sourire, sa voix charmeuse devenant presque envoûtante alors qu'il dépeignait ce possible futur.

Lorenz se sentit déstabilisé «Ca n'arrivera jamais.

\- On ne peut pas prévoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Quand je serais Duc j'ai l'intention de tenter de trouver une solution pour mettre fin à ce conflit stérile qui secoue les deux pays depuis trop longtemps.

-Ils ne te laisseront pas faire.

\- Les vieux conservateurs?» Il pouffa, haussant les épaules «sûrement. Ils s’étrangleraient d'horreur et je devrais malheureusement les remplacer par leur héritier. Et ça me fera beaucoup de paperasses.

\- Mon père.» Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard aiguisé de son camarade, comme si celui-ci avait vu juste. «Il a toujours eu honte de ma marque.

\- Et ça ne le regardait pas, d'ailleurs. Il n'a aucun droit de te juger pour ça.

\- Mais il...il dit toujours que...

\- Tu vas dire qu'il a raison?»

«Non je...» Comment expliquer une chose contre laquelle il s'indignait? «Je...» Comment le faire sans prouver à quel point il était de mauvaise foi? «Que diraient les vieux conservateurs, comme tu dis, si ils apparenaient que l'un des héritiers les plus importants de l'Alliance à une âme-soeur almyrienne?» Il se leva, serrant les poings «Et je viens de découvrir que mon âme-soeur...

\- Ha oui...C'est...Khalid, c'est ça?

\- C'est le _**prince**_ Khalid, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont me faire? Le futur roi d'Almyra, potentiellement, est mon âme-soeur, Claude.» Il s'ordonna de ne pas pleurer, sans savoir pourquoi il se confiait comme ça à son pire 'ennemi'. «Mon père ne sait même pas ça mais si il l’apprend? Il va me chasser. Se débarrasser de moi. Se servir de moi. Et les membres de la Table ronde...

\- Je crois qu'ils ont autre chose à faire de leur vie que de se mêler de la tienne, et si ils le font quand même c'est qu'ils sont un peu inutiles à la bonne marque de l'Alliance. Te désigner comme traître pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas choisi? Ridicule.» Il leva une main pour faire taire Lorenz avant de dire, doucement «Et si ton père te chasse? Il aura affaire à la maison Riegan. Je n'accepterais pas que tu sois traité de la sorte pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable ou que tu n'as pas choisi.

\- …

\- Tu seras le bienvenu dans notre maison. Si ton père décide d'être aveugle et de ne pas voir au-delà de l'identité de ton âme-soeur, je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Tu ne seras pas seul. Je te le promets!

\- Tu joue à un jeu dangereux Claude, j'espère que tu t'en rend compte.

\- J'aime vivre dangereusement.» Il redevint sérieux et posa une main sur le bras de Lorenz, cherchant ses mots «C'est ta vie. Ton secret. Ils n'ont pas à juger ou à se mêler de ça. En ce qui concerne le Duc? Personnellement, je te proposerais d'être là quand j’ouvrirais les discussions avec nos voisins quand je prendrais la place de mon grand-père.

\- tu me ferais confiance pour ça?

\- Comment? Tu ne voudras pas être là si je parviens à un accord de paix? Tu ne voudras pas participer à ce moment historique? Je suis choqué Lorenz.» Il posa la main sur son cœur, faisant mine d'être horrifié. «Je te croyais impatient de faire de ton mieux pour l'Alliance.

\- Je demande à voir Claude. Des paroles ne sont pas assez, je veux voir des actes!

\- Tu les verras.»

* * *

_Le soir, dans sa chambre, Claude enfonça dans visage dans son oreiller et se traita de triple idiot._

_Il ne pouvait pas trahir son identité maintenant._

_Pas avec les projets, ceux de toute une jeune vie, qu'il avait prévu._

_I_ _l devait devenir Duc, pour commencer à travailler à la paix à laquelle il aspirait tellement._

_C'était trop risqué._

* * *

Suite à ça, les événements s’enchaînèrent vite, beaucoup **trop** vite. Edelgard déclara la guerre à l'église et aux deux pays voisins. Se lançant dans une entreprise délirante de conquête, sans écouter autre chose que son égoïsme égocentrique.

Le prince du Royaume semblait avoir prit un énorme coup sur la tête. Il marmonnait des promesses de tuer l'impératrice, le visage terriblement sombre. Trop sombre. Beaucoup trop. Il n'allait pas bien et personne ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de sombrer.

La tension montait de plus en plus jusqu'à l'explosion: le combat au monastère.

_Où le professeur disparût._

Les élèves rentèrent tous chez eux, plus ou moins amochés par la bataille. Quand Lorenz s'apprêta à repartir vers Gloucester, il se tourna vers Claude qui lui sourit, lumineux et charmeur «N'oublie pas, si tu as besoin d'aide, ma maison t'es ouverte.»

Captivé par ce regard vert, Lorenz hocha la tête «Je m'en souviendrais.»


	2. Âmes-Soeurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La guerre était arrivée.  
> Et avec elle, une suite de découvertes et de sentiments variés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Fire emblem Three houses n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Couple: claurenz
> 
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Amitié, soulmates AU
> 
> Note: Cette histoire se déroulera dans un univers où la route des cerfs et celle des Lions fusionnent ensemble.

Il n'aurait jamais avoué qu'il regardait régulièrement la marque sur son poignet. Chaque soir et chaque matin. Pour être sûr que Lorenz était toujours vivant. Pour s'assurer que le nom sur son poignet n'avait pas virer au blanc. _Chaque jour il était soulagé. Mais aussi, chaque jour il guettait une lettre, mais sans succès_. Il n'était pas surpris que Lorenz ne puisse pas communiquer vu les circonstances. Il avait écrit une lettre lui-même, mais, craignant qu'elle ne soit pas transmise à son destinataire et que cela leurs apporte des soucis, avait laissé tomber.

Que le comte empêche son fils de communiquer ne l'étonnait pas du tout. Il avait déjà laisser l'empire s'emparer de son territoire à la condition de pouvoir continuer à le gérer. Et s'était fait passer pour la victime auprès de la table ronde, gardant son fils comme otage, le laissant sur son territoire quand il venait à la capitale de l'Alliance. Et il justifiait cette absence avec des excuses bancales.

_Il aurait du lui dire._

_Il aurait du insister pour que le jeune Gloucester vienne avec lui à la capitale de l'Alliance._

**_Il aurait du lui dire qu'il était Khalid._ **

_Lui demander, lui ordonner de rester avec lui. En sécurité._

_Ca aurait été préférable._

_Pour tout le monde (sauf leurs ennemis)._

Il avait renoncé à trouer une solution, vu qu'il avait les mains pleines à cause de la situation et de la guerre. _**Foutu comte.**_ Savait-il que son héritier pouvait fuir? Qu'il pourrait en avoir l'idée ou le désir? Qu'il avait déjà tenter de le faire peut-être? Claude ne savait pas, vu qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Il n'avait eu aucune lettre, juste quelques rumeurs. Et ça le stressait un peu plus chaque mois. Encore plus avec la guerre qui empirait jour après l'autre. Edelgard ne savait pas quand s'arrêter.

 _Savait-il que son héritier allait lui tourner le dos?_ Pouvait avoir le désir de le trahir, de choisir le jeune duc de l'Alliance plutôt que l'impératrice? Peut-être.

Et Claude ne pouvait pas faire grand chose: Le comte était le père de Lorenz, même si Lorenz était adulte maintenant. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'emprisonner comme ça. Les conséquences pourraient retomber sur le fils Gloucester. L'empire était plein de sadique, surtout Hubert. Et pour s'emparer du territoire, tuer l'héritier de cette famille serait idéal.

Pouvait-il faire quelque chose? **Non.** Malheureusement il n'avait pas de raison d'agir là-dessus.

Et il était impuissant. Impuissant à gérer ses sentiments quand ils entraient en contradiction avec son devoir de duc.

Et ça le frustrait au plus haut point.

Mais que pouvait-il faire?

 _ **Ordonner que Lorenz soit là?**_ Ca n'aurait aucun sens vu que le jeune homme n'avait aucun pouvoir dans sa famille. L'homme ne voudrait pas perdre son héritier en le laissant entre les mains du duc. D'ailleurs c'était la preuve qu'il était un traître qui soutenait l'empire, même si il ne l'admettrait pas, pas aussi rapidement sans doute.

Claude pourrait demander que Lorenz soit emmené ici comme preuve de bonne foi, ou comme otage en attendant que le comte prouve qu'il n'était pas un ennemi mais il connaissait son adversaire. Il trouverait une brèche, et s'en tirerait en manipulant les autres nobles. Donc, il allait devoir attendre qu'une occasion se présente. Afin d'agir comme il le désirerait.

_Il aurait du, vraiment du, lui dire qu'il était Khalid._

_Même si ça aurait été trop risqué de le faire..._

_...C'était de sa faute._

* * *

Lorenz écrivait dans ses moments de libre. Sa plume dansait sur le papier, les mots se déversant sur le parchemin. Des mots qui venaient dans son esprit, remplissant de nombreux carnets qu'il dissimulait dans son bureau. Des mots qui venaient droit de son cœur. Il connaissait l'identité de son âme-soeur. Il savait son nom. Il savait qui il était, ce qu'il était. Un prince Almyrian. Le futur roi d'un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas, d'un pays baigné de soleil. Si il ressemblait à Cyril, il avait des cheveux sombres, une peau bronzée, des yeux brillants.

_**(Verts)** _

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il en était si certain. Comment il pouvait être si sûr de la couleur de SES yeux. Mais il était certain qu'ils étaient d'un vert brillant, magnifique. Comme deux oasis de verdure sous le soleil, disait la partie poète de son esprit, appréciant l'image qui lui venait à cette pensée.

Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette certitude.

 _Il écrivait sur un bel éphèbe dans un palais, vivant dans un palais aux pierres blanches, sous le soleil brûlant du désert._ Il avait réussi à voir des dessins de voyageurs dans un livre obtenu grâce à Anna. Il se documentait sur le pays de celui qui lui était destiné, même si...personne ne le laisserait être avec cette personne, personne ne le laisserait tenter de le trouver.

_Il ne rencontrerait jamais Khalid si les choses continuaient comme ça._

Edelgard ruinait sa vie, ses plans, ses projets, la cohésion de l'Alliance pour ses projets égoïstes et égocentrique. Et maintenant elle ruinait ses espoirs de trouver la personne dont le nom ornait son poignet trop pâle.

Il aimait écrire sur cet être qui était destiné à le rencontrer un jour. _Même si cela n'avait que peu de chance d'arriver...mais pourquoi seraient-ils liés dans ce cas?_ Si ce n'est parce qu'ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer un jour, comme Seteth le lui avait affirmé sans douter un seul instant de ses paroles? C'était logique non?

Lorenz y pensait souvent, surtout après des moments de solitude, de faiblesses. Il y pensait à des moments où il se sentait horriblement seul, loin de ses amis. Il y pensait quand il regrettait cette année au monastère, loin de son père. Quand il était apprécié et qu'il était aimé par ses camarades.

Mêmes les taquineries de Claude lui manquaient. Claude avait des avis et des projets intéressants. Lorenz avait parfois eu des doutes, mais avec les mois qui s'étaient écoulés, il avait réalisé le génie du futur duc. Et il regrettait leurs longues discussions.

_Sur un prince aux nom si beau, destiné à régner sur un pays aussi grand que beau._

_Ses yeux était des oasis de verdure...Son sourire réchaufferait le plus glacé des cœurs._

_Il ne le rejetterait pas, n'est-ce pas? Il lui laisserait une chance, une chance de le connaître, se se connaître mutuellement. N'est-ce pas?_

Il avait apprit l'almyrian. Secrètement. Peut-être que son accent n'était pas parfait. Mais il arrivait à lire cette écriture, et à l'écrire, ce qui était déjà un bon début. Pour le parler, il faudrait pratiquer petit à petit, avec des gens de cette origine. Mais ça n'arriverait pas de si tôt. Malheureusement. Et il ne pouvait (voulait) pas harceler Cyril qui semblait avoir de mauvais souvenirs lié à son pays natal.

Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire quand il se retrouvait seul dans le domaine. Quand son père partait à Dedriu. Sans lui. Il était bel et bien conscient que Lorenz pourrait le trahir. Et il le forçait à rester au domaine, le faisait espionner par le personnel, suivre dans ses déplacements comme si il était un prisonnier et non son héritier.

Des mois passèrent, trop lentement. Il se comportait bien, très obéissant afin qu'ILS baissent leur garde. Que son père cesse de se méfier de lui. Et qu'il cesse de l'enfermer au domaine, qu'il cesse de le faire surveiller par les serviteurs. Même si certains étaient quand même de son côté et mentaient pour le protéger. Lorenz avait décidé de fuir, et il planifiait son plan de fuite pendant des mois. Préparant les détails avec minutie.

Pour garder courage et espoir, il suivait les marques sur son poignet, encore et encore. Ca réchauffait son cœur. Ca le faisait sourire le soir quand il se couchait et le matin quand il se levait, assez pour qu'il débute la journée avec courage.

Il voulait retourner à Dedriu. Aider l'Alliance contre cette invasion. De défendre sa terre, de la libérer. _**C'était son plan, son rêve, sa décision.**_ Il ne pouvait pas rester ici et agir comme son père voulait qu'il agisse. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça et fermer les yeux sur les horreurs commise par l'empire. _**Sur l'injustice de tout cela.**_ Il voulait quitter la cage de l'Empire, s'échapper de cette emprise qu'il rejetait. Il refusait d'aider les ennemis de sa patrie, il refusait de risquer sa vie pour une cause qu'il refusait de joindre, qu'il était forcé d'aider à cause de son père.

Il voulait retrouver ses amis les Cerfs d'Or. _Des gens à qui il avait apprit à faire confiance, des gens en qui il croyait._ Il voulait retrouver Claude. _Le chef qu'il avait décidé de suivre, celui qu'il avait choisi et pour qui il était prêt à trahir son père._

* * *

Claude avait tellement changé. C'était normal en cinq ans. Bien entendu. Tout le monde avait changé, sans exception. Enfin la professeur, Seteth et Flayn n'avaient pas changé du tout.

Lorenz lui-même voyait à quel point il était différent avec ses cheveux longs. Un style qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir. Hilda et Marianne lui avaient toutes les deux affirmées que ça lui allait vraiment bien. Un compliment qui lui avait fait plaisir. _Encore plus quand Claude lui avait sourit et avait dit que ce style lui correspondait parfaitement bien_.

Et il devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé. Claude avait maintenant une légère barbe, il avait coupé sa tresse. Et ses vêtements lui donnait un aspect royal. _Bien plus adulte_. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un chef. D'un homme qu'on avait envie de suivre, de croire et d'écouter. Il se refusait à admettre qu'il avait regardé son chef du coin de l'oeil, encore et encore. Se faisant malgré tout surprendre plusieurs fois. Mais le duc ne l'avait pas mal prit, lui faisant un clin d'oeil qui l'avait fait rougir malgré lui.

Quand Lorenz et lui eurent enfin un moment seul à seul, loin des autres, le jeune duc lui sourit, réellement et sincèrement. «Tu vas bien Lorenz? Je me suis inquiété pour toi ces derniers mois.

\- Oui. Je vais bien. Désolé de ne pas avoir donné...de ne pas avoir fait en sorte que mes lettres arrivent. Mon père les a surement intercepté. Même celles que j'ai envoyé à Hilda. Elle n'en a reçu aucune. Marianne non plus.

\- Tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles pendant cinq ans, j'étais inquiet que tu sois retenu prisonnier dans ta propre maison. Je suppose que tu n'as pas reçu mes courriers. Comme je n'ai pas reçu les tiens.»

 _Pourquoi son cœur ne voulait pas se calmer?_ Pourquoi il était incapable de détourner son regard. Il était incapable de cesser de regard les pupilles vertes comme des aiguilles de pins. «Ha...J'en ai reçu certains, quand mon père ne se trouvait pas au domaine. J'ai après mis en place un système pour avoir mon courrier sans que ça passe par lui. J'ai réussis à contacter Léonie et Ignatz. Mais...c'était difficile. Il voulait me couper de l'Alliance et de la résistance que tu avais mise en place. Mais j'ai réussi à tromper sa vigilance et à venir ici.

\- Evidement, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Si tu n'étais pas venu, j'aurais lancé une attaque sur le territoire de ton père.

\- Pour me sauver?

\- Officieusement. Officiellement, parce que ton père aurait trahi l'Alliance. Je n'aurais pas pu attaquer le comte sans une bonne raison. Malheureusement ils ne te voient surement pas comme tel.

\- Je suis cependant déçu que tu n'ai pas reçu mes lettres. J'avais pourtant espéré que certaines étaient passés.

\- Ha, je suppose que quelqu'un a tout fait pour briser le contact entre nous. Dommage mais ton père ne peut plus nous tenir à l'écart l'un de l'autre maintenant.»

Lorenz hocha la tête, la gorge sèche, troublé à l'idée de rester pendant des journées entières avec le duc Riegan. Pourquoi était-il si troublé en sa présence? Ce n'était pas normal. _Heureusement qu'il ne lui avait envoyé aucun de ses poèmes_. Il serait sans doute mort de honte si son père les avait lu. Ou si ses poèmes avaient été brûlés après le mal qu'il s'était donné en les écrivant.

* * *

Claude lui posa la main gauche sur le front, après avoir retiré ses gants de cuir, pour estimer sa température «Et bien, tu as une sacré fièvre. Heureusement Manuela a dit que tu serais guéris très rapidement. Elle reviendra ta voir tout à l'heure. Tu as besoin de repos, c'est tout. Et ça ira mieux sous peu. Pas d'inquiétude. Tu devrais même être remis pour la prochaine mission.

\- ...» Lorenz grogna faiblement, ignorant le regard inquiet de Claude. Il se sentait détaché de la réalité. Il avait du mal à se concentrer. Et à comprendre les paroles de son leader, ou à mettre un sens sur ses mots. Il était à bout de forces, et luttait pour ne pas se rendormir, trop épuisé pour réfléchir. Mais il résista au sommeil, pour écouter ce que l'autre disait. Mais il avait du mal à s'accrocher à la réalité.

_Foutu fièvre._

_Il avait l'impression d'être dans un brouillard épais._

_Et il avait l'impression que ses sens étaient ouatés._

Le jeune aux cheveux bruns soupira, blasé et continua, plus lui-même que pour son allié «Tu peux oublier ta fierté un instant? Tu as besoin d'aide, tu es faible pour le moment. Je ne vais rien te faire d'autre que t'aider.» Il fronça les sourcils, se mordant la lèvre et soupirant «Tu aurais du le dire avant que tu n'allais pas bien. Tu ne serais pas cloué au lit maintenant. Manuela va te faire la leçon quand tu iras mieux. Prépares-toi.

«Tais-toi» bafouilla-t-il, fermant les yeux. Il était trop fatigué pour réagir ou pour réfléchir. Cependant il n'allait pas se laisser taquiner dans une telle situation. Même par Claude. Surtout par Claude.

_Jamais._

_Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser un avantage._

_Surtout quand il ne pouvait pas se défendre._

Le jeune Riegan sourit, sans se fâcher devant cette réponse, disant d'un ton plus joyeux «Ha finalement. Tu as retrouvé ta langue ~» Il attrapa une serviette blanche, et un broc d'eau tiède «Tout le monde est occupé, alors je vais t'aider à essuyer ta peau. Je vais t'aider à te rafraîchir et à te changer. Tu te sentiras mieux. Ca aidera ta température à baisser. Allez je vais te relever en position assise.

\- Je ne transpire pas à cause de la fièvre» s'obstina Lorenz, reculant légèrement sur le matelas. Et il n'allait pas se déshabiller devant lui. _Il n'avait pas besoin de lui._

Claude haussa un sourcil, amusé. «Tu mens très très mal. Et tu es bien prude. Et tu ne peux pas le faire seul. Sois raisonnable.

\- Tu ne me verras pas torse nu. Je ne me déshabillerais pas devant toi.

\- On est fait pareil tu sais. Et puis on est déjà allé une ou deux fois au sauna ensemble hein!? Je ne me souviens pas que tu te sois montrer gêné ce jour-là. Plutôt agacé. Je me souviens que tu avais une moue furieuse du début à la fin.

\- …

\- Tu peux garder ton bracelet tu sais? Je ne vais pas fouiner là-dessus. Tu le sais pourtant très bien.

\- Tu l'as déjà vu de toute façon.» Lorenz finit par obtempérer, s'essayant malgré sa tête qui tournait, avec l'aide de son chef, et retira maladroitement sa chemise. «Dépêches-toi dans ce cas» Se mettre à moitié nu devant son rival _(Ami? Supérieur? Chef? Duc? Parasite qui occupait ses pensées?_ ) le gênait un peu. Il était fatigué, il avait terriblement chaud et il se sentait vraiment poisseux, suant à cause de la fièvre qui le dévorait. Dormir lui semblait être la meilleure idée pour le moment. Se reposer lui permettrait de reprendre des forces.

Claude eut un petit rire. Amusé. Et fier de lui. «Voilà. Tu vois? Ce n'est pas si terrible non?»

L'autre hocha faiblement les yeux. Il toussa un peu. «Merci Claude. Tu avais raison. Ca me fais du bien.

\- ho tu me remercie? Tu dois être plus malade que je ne le pensais.» taquina le chef de l'armée, soulevant un sourcil «C'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. je m'en souviendrais toute la vie.»

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. «J'aime tes yeux.» dit soudainement le future comte, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il disait, sa haute température l'empêchant de réfléchir et de se retenir de dire certaines choses qu'il pensait. «Ils sont magnifiques.»

Les pupilles vertes s'écarquillèrent alors que les joues brunes rougissaient et que leur propriétaire murmurait «Ha...merci. Tu ne vas vraiment pas bien pour dire un truc comme ça.

\- Mon âme-soeur a les yeux verts aussi. Comme les tiens. Je ne sais même pas comment je sais ça. Mais j'aime cette couleur. C'est pour ça que j'aime tes yeux.

\- Vraiment?» Maintenant Claude était intéressé. Il semblait même trop intéressé, et Lorenz aurait trouvé ça louche si il avait pu réfléchir correctement «Comment l'as-tu découvert? Je me pose vraiment la question.

\- Je me suis réveillé un jour avec cette certitude. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient.

\- Peut-être ton instinct. Tu désire si fortement le rencontrer que le lien a réagi. Et t'a donné une information. C'est assez rare que cela arrive cependant. Tu dois vraiment éprouver un manque. Je crois que tu devrais arrêter de parler avant de dire quelque chose que tu devrais regretter.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais le rencontrer. A quoi ça sert de le vouloir? C'est sans espoir.»

Claude retira la serviette et la replia, aidant ensuite l'autre noble à mettre une chemise sèche. Puis il passa les doigts dans les cheveux violets pour les remettre en place. Sa voix était très (trop) calme quand il affirma «Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Ne te décourage pas.

\- Expliques moi comment je pourrais rencontrer le prince d'Almyra?

\- Lorenz.

\- C'est impossible. Je suis condamné à être loin de lui pour toujours. Peu importe ce que moi je ressens.

\- Écoutes...

\- C'est une malédiction. Pour lui comme pour moi.

\- Je ferais tout pour la paix avec notre voisin quand la guerre sera finie. Et tu feras parti de la délégation de paix. Tu le rencontreras, j'en suis certain. Je ferais en sorte que tu le puisse. Sans que personne n'ait quoique ce soit à dire. Ainsi tu auras la liberté de décider, de choisir par toi-même.»

La fièvre empêchait toujours Lorenz de réfléchir correctement, le coupant de la réalité. Presque sans s'en rendre compte il murmura, doucement, à moitié conscient, incapable de faire la différence entre les mensonges, les manipulations, le rêve et la réalité. «Claude? A ton avis...

\- Oui?

\- Tu pense que Khalid pense à moi? Que je suis quelque chose pour lui? Quelqu'un? Et pas juste un nom sur sa peau?» Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça à son rival, à son duc, à son allié, à son ami. «Qu'il m'apprécierais si je le rencontrais.»

_Pourquoi se confiait-il à son leader?_

_Sur une peur stupide qui n'avait aucun lieu d'être?_

_Sur une angoisse absurde?_

Claude n'en avait rien à faire de ses états d'âmes. Il promettait déjà beaucoup, et surement uniquement car il avait ses propres projets. Il ne donnerait pas autant de mal pour lui autrement. _**Il était si idiot.**_ Admettre une telle faiblesse, une pensée qui le torturait. _Et puis, comment Claude pourrait savoir? Pourrait répondre?_

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le duc se pencher sur lui, sentit sa main sur son front. Mais il ne vit pas le sourire triste de son chef, ou son regard indéchiffrable «Je suis certain que tu occupe une part non négligente de ses pensées. Que tu es aussi important pour lui qu'il l'est pour toi.»

Et il sombra dans un sommeil plus apaisé qu'avant, même si il n'avait pas compris les mots qui lui avaient été dit.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit faiblement les yeux, plus tard, se sentant quand même un peu mieux, Claude n'était plus là (ses souvenirs étaient flous à ce sujet d'ailleurs) mais une autre amie était présente. Elle lisait quelques chose. Quand elle remarqua qu'il était réveillé, elle se redressa et sourit. «Alors. On est revenu à la réalité? Tu as eu de la fièvre pendant trois jours. Tu nous as inquiété tu sais?

\- Je crois. Je me sens mieux.» Il déglutit, avec difficulté. Il mourrait de soif.

Alors qu'elle vérifiait sa température, elle fronça les sourcils. «Oui elle semble être pratiquement tombée. J'irais le dire à Manuela quand je m'en irais. Elle viendrait faire un bilan de ton état.» Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il attrapa et but avec avidité. «Tu vas devoir te reposer pendant quelques jours, ou alors ne surtout pas forcer.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir posé tant de problèmes. C'était indigne de mon rang.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule.» Elle roula des yeux. Soupirant. Comme si il disait une chose absurde «Ca n'était pas de ta faute. Tout le monde peut tomber malade.

\- Quand même.» Il mettrait les bouchées doubles pour rattraper son retard causé par la maladie. Il allait devoir s'entraîner un peu plus, c'est tout.

Soudain la fille aux cheveux roses sourit diaboliquement «Dis donc Lorenz. Je ne savais pas tout de toi hum?

\- Quoi?

\- Tes poèmes.»

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand il vit que Hilda tenait son plus récent carnet entre ses doigts manucurés. Elle avait un petit sourire en coin «Ne les lis pas!» s'écria-t-il, paniqué, un sentiment d'horreur grandissant en lui. «Ca parle de...

\- De la personne qui a volé ton cœur?

\- Ne lis pas!» Il supplia, tendant faiblement la main pour attraper son recueil. «C'est personnel.

\- Trop tard. Je m'ennuyais en te veillant, en attendant que ta fièvre tombe et que tu te réveille. Et je l'ai trouvé. Un peu de lecture dans cette chambre trop silencieuse.» Elle le feuilleta, amusée. «Dis donc, le bel éphèbe que tu décris dans tes écrits ~

\- Hilda.

\- Ce prince aux yeux forestiers, venant de l'Est. Ce jeune homme aux boucles sombres. Et au teint doré.» Son sourire s'élargit de plus en plus alors que ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement «Tiens tiens tiens...ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

\- Arrêtes, s'il te plaît.» Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge, alors que la gêne enflait en lui comme une vague. Comment ça, ça lui rappelait quelqu'un? Quand il y pensa, il réalisa que ça correspondait à ... _non non_. «Ce n'est pas...

\- On dirait Claude quand même.»

Il rougit. Non. Il parlait de son âme-soeur dans ses poèmes _. Claude avait des yeux émeraudes comme le prince par hasard. Il ne parlait pas du jeune duc. Il parlait d'un être qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Celui dont le nom était gravé sur sa peau._ Pas du tout. «Non.»

_Ridicule._

_Absurde._

«Ce n'est pas Claude.»

Elle pouffa avec amusement, comme si elle ne le croyait pas et qu'elle était certaine qu'il mentait. Il rougit encore plus, le visage virant à l'écarlate. _D'accord il n'avait aucune preuve que son âme-soeur ait les yeux de cette nuance feuillage. Mais il en était certain. Comme si il les avait vu de ses propres yeux._ Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Hilda que son âme-soeur était le prince d'Almyra. Il se condamnerait sans aucun doute. Et même Claude ne pourrait pas le sauver face aux nobles qui le rejetteraient.

_Inutile que le duc risque son titre pour lui._

* * *

_Son âme soeur ne ressemblait pas à Claude._

_Pas du tout._

Il tentait de s'en convaincre. Encore et encore. Presque tous les jours. Parfois ça l'empêchait de dormir. Et il se posait des questions, relisant encore et encore ses poèmes. Non. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Claude. N'est-ce pas? Ca ne pouvait pas être Claude. Il parlait de son âme-soeur, pas de...Il se massa les temps, fatigué de se justifier.

 **_Ridicule._ ** **_Impossible._ **

**_Ca n'était pas vrai._ **

Même si ils avaient tous les deux les yeux verts. Et des cheveux sombres. _N'est-ce pas?_ Avait-il mit le visage de Claude sur l'idée de son âme-soeur? Parce que Claude lui plaisait? Non. C'était ridicule. _Ridicule. Absurde._ Même si le physique de Claude lui plaisait, il devait bien l'admettre. Il se demandait parfois ce qui se cachait derrière le bracelet de cuir sur le poignet du jeune duc.

Et se surprenait à le regarder assez souvent, parfois avec un peu trop d'insistance. La seule fois où Claude l'avait surpris, il lui avait sourit avec un rien de taquinerie. _ **"Tu es curieux ou tu veux juste équilibrer les scores?**_

_**\- Ne...ne sois pas ridicule, je ne tomberais pas aussi bas!"** _

Il se répéta dans l'obscurité, le cœur battant "Claude et Khalid n'ont rien à voir." Même si il doutait de plus en plus. Même si quelque chose ne se sentait pas...même si quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Peut-être qu'en se le répétant encore, et encore, il allait s'en persuader?_

"Pourquoi osait-il les comparer? A cause de la folie de Hilda?" Il en voulait un peu à son amie. Même si il n'était pas surpris par ses actions. Celle-ci avait eu l'audace de lire un de ses poèmes au réfectoire, devant tous le monde. Il avait cru mourir de honte. Et avait vu Claude s'étouffer avec sa boisson, se mettant à se frapper la poitrine en toussant.

_Sans doute ayant lui aussi remarqué la ressemblance?_

_Il n'avait pas osé lui poser la question._

* * *

Failnaught brillait au sol, comme appelant son maître. Claude grimaça de douleur en appuyant sur sa blessure. Heureusement ça n'était pas grave. Heureusement un soin bien lancé et ça ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Lorenz aida son chef à s'appuyer contre le tronc d'arbre. "Tout va bien?

\- Ca ira quand Marianne aura lancé ses sorts de soins.

\- J'aurais du mieux étudier la magie blanche.

\- tu as déjà fait assez. Tes tentatives ont au moins diminué la douleur." Il eut un sourire fragile, reprenant de petites inspirations pour lutter contre les élancements.

Lorenz regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir étudier la foi plus qu'il ne l'avait fait. Dans une guerre, tout le monde aurait du connaître les bases. Il allait changer ça dès qu'ils seraient de retour au monastère. Et il allait étudier pour changer ça. Ca ne se reproduirait plus. Il allait travailler ça pour que ça n'arrive pas.

"Laisse moi revoir ta plaie."

Claude eut un mouvement de recul "non c'est bon. Pas la peine. Ne fatigue pas ta magie pour ça, je peux tenir jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent."

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant." gronda le noble aux cheveux violets, roulant des yeux. Il lui attrapa le poignet pour écarter sa main "Respire doucement. Ca aidera à supporter la douleur."

Il lança un faible sort de soin, et Claude eut un geignement de douleur. "Tu ferais mieux de surveiller les environs plutôt que de gaspiller ton énergie pour de trop petits sorts. Ca peut attendre l'arrivée de Marianne de de Lysithéa." Lorenz l'ignora et lança un nouveau sort, et le jeune duc se laissa aller contre le tronc, résigné. Poussant un profond soupir, abandonnant toutes protestations. "On ne peux rien te dire hein?

\- Je fais mon devoir. C'est mon devoir en temps que noble de l'Alliance, en tant qu'allié, et en tant que camarade. Je ne peux pas laisser le futur duc perdre tout son sang sans que je fasse quoique ce soit.

\- Bien sûr." admit Claude avec un petit sourire en coin. Hochant la tête avec amusement, il répliqua d'un ton taquin, mais affectueux: "Comme toujours. Hum?"

Le jeune Gloucester rougit, ses joues devenant écarlates. "Pense ce que tu veux. Je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis non?

\- hey. Je te connais maintenant? Tu ne peux plus me surprendre. Et tu me connais également assez non?

\- Tu es bien arrogant de penser me connaître aussi bien que je me connais." Il rassembla sa magie pour lancer un nouveau sort, se demandant pourquoi son cœur battait aussi fort et aussi vite. "Et oui tu ne peux plus me tromper aussi souvent qu'avant"

_Ce n'était rien._

_Probablement la fatigue._

_Probablement l'adrénaline de la situation._

_Probablement la crainte d'être surpris._

* * *

Il avait embrassé Claude. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Comment avait-il pu faire ça? Lui donner un baiser? Comme ça? Durant une fête suite à la victoire sur Edelgard et celle sur Thalès.

Il aurait pu blâmer l'alcool mais ça ne changeait rien. C'était quand même arrivé.

Il avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait plus regarder Claude en face. Il était horriblement gêné malgré les paroles apaisantes de son chef qui lui assurait que ce n'était pas grave du tout.

_Mais les événements se succédèrent trop vite._

_Bien trop vite._

_Et le combat final eut lieu contre une armée de gens morts depuis des lustres._

Claude était partit. Deux jours après avoir battu Némésis. Il l'avait salué, avec un sourire, lui donnant une étreinte plus qu'amical, lui disant qu'il allait lui manquer. Et Lorenz avait sentit son cœur chavirer. Il aurait voulu protester, lui dire de rester mais les mots lui avaient manqué.

"Je reviendrais. Je te le promets. Ce ne sera pas définitif. C'est aussi pour le bien de Fodlan que je fais ça."

Il n'avait rien dit de plus. Restant muet face aux questions. Refusant de lâcher la moindre information sur là où il allait, ou sur ce qu'il allait faire. "Je ne peux pas encore te le dire, mais je te le dirais quand je reviendrais. C'est autant pour ta sécurité que pour la mienne. Pour vous, ceux que je laisse à Fodlan, comme pour moi, je dois garder le secret pour le moment."

_Il quittait Fodlan alors?_

_Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où il pouvait se rendre._

"Je te fais confiance Claude.

\- Quand ça sera fini, je te promets, j'aurais des choses à te dire.

\- Et moi je serais le comte Gloucester quand tu reviendras! Je vais m'occuper de l'Alliance et tu as intérêt à te prouver et à avoir de bonnes excuses pour ton absence pour que je te rende le territoire."

Claude avait rit, plissant les yeux "Je n'en doute absolument pas."

Et il était partit. _Oui._ Il avait promit qu'il reviendrait dès qu'il pourrait, aussi vite que ça lui serait possible. Qu'il devait retrouver voir ses parents. Qu'il avait une chose très importante à faire. Une chose qui ne pouvait pas attendre.

Lorenz sentait qu'il savait, qu'il se doutait d'où il allait, comme si un instinct lui souffla la vérité.

_Mais il refusa d'écouter._

_Pas avant d'en avoir la preuve._

_Même si il en avait eu des dizaines, de preuves._

Il aida à relever le pays, prenait régulièrement le thé avec Byleth, au monastère, échangeant des nouvelles sur le territoires. Parfois Dimitri se joignait à eux, venu partager ses propres informations avec Byleth et Seteth. Parfois il était trop occupé à son devoir de roi pour se déplacer jusqu'au monastère.

Pas de nouvelles de Claude.

Il voyait certains de ses amis se mettre ensembles, certains liés par la destinée des marques, d'autres non marqués mais amoureux.

Dans ses moments-là, il se sentait terriblement seul. _Trop seul._ Et regardait sa marque qui ne changeait heureux pas de couleur. Khalid allait bien. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas d'idées sur les possibilités de le voir un jour.

_Toujours pas de nouvelles de Claude._

_Ca commençait à l'inquiéter._

Il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser, frottant toujours son poignet sans le réaliser, et personne ne le remarquait dans ses moments-là, donc personne ne lui signala.

* * *

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, dans le ciel, lors d'une bataille contre une armée d'ennemis issues des factions perdantes de la guerre, une wyverne blanche surgit dans le ciel, suivie par une véritable armée d'archers sur des dragons semblables, mais gris, marrons et noirs.

 _Claude était revenu._ _A la tête d'une armée d'almyrienne._ _Habillé de façon royale._

Et fut appelé le "Roi Khalid" par Nader. Et quand il se présenta à ses anciens alliés, avec ce même sourire qu'il avait toujours eu. Dans un salut royal. Et tout dans sa stature et sa voix reflétait le monarque qu'il était désormais.

 _Khalid._ Comme le nom sur son poignet.

 _Khalid._ _Le Roi d'Almyra._ Cela voulait dire qu'il était prince avant.

Alors..

Alors...

_C'était bien LUI._

Son poignet lui sembla brûler.

* * *

Il aurait pu dire qu'il était surpris, en colère, déstabilisé, soulagé ou heureux. Mais en même temps il éprouvait un étrange sentiment de libération, comme si un poids était retiré de ses épaules.

_Claude était revenu._

_Claude était devenu le roi d'Almyra._

_Claude et Khalid ne faisaient qu'un._

Depuis le début, son âme-soeur était prêt de lui, et n'avait rien dit. Peut-être pour ne pas révéler d'où il venait vu les relations entre Almyra et l'Alliance, puis avec la guerre. Il était le duc, il ne pouvait lâcher une nouvelle comme celle là.

Surtout à tous ceux qui lui faisaient confiance.

Claude qui pouvait faire venir des renforts directement de Almyra, recruter l'un des plus grands guerriers de ce pays. Ca cachait quelque chose. Claude était trop à l'aise avec eux quand il parlait leur langue, se détendant comme si c'était aussi familier que respirer. Il savait comment les Almyrians réfléchissaient et se battaient. Ils en connaissaient tellement sur ce pays, trop pour l'avoir lu.

_Peut-être qu'au fond.._

_..Lorenz l'avait toujours su, même sans le réaliser, ou le comprendre._

_Que Khalid était près de lui._


End file.
